Commercially available high-density information records such as capacitance electronic discs contain a lubricant coating on their surface to reduce stylus wear. The lubricant presently employed is a purified methyl alkyl siloxane having the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl groups of 4-20 carbon atoms, x is an integer of 2-4, y is an integer of 0-2 and wherein the sum of x and y is 4 or less. Presently preferred is that fraction boiling between 100.degree. and 205.degree. C. Since the surface of such discs is sensitive to moisture, a dopant is added to the lubricant to reduce the sensitivity. Although the mechanism for the improvement is not known, it is believed the dopant provides boundary lubrication at the surface of the disc which prevents moisture from leaching out impurities and incompatible components from the disc surface. When moisture is evaporated from the surface of a disc which does not contain such dopants, salt deposits form on the surface that interfere with playback. This phenomemon is known as "carrier distress".
The lubricant and dopants are presently applied to high-density information discs from a heptane solution. The use of heptane as a solvent has several major disadvantages: heptane is highly inflammable so elaborate precautions must be used in commercial operation to prevent fire and explosion; the costs of the pure heptane are high; and heptane does not dissolve all of the known effective dopants; thus the heptane insoluble dopants must be applied either from separate solutions or another solvent must be added to the heptane, further complicating the process and adding to its cost.